La vida de un agente
by Darzi The Hedgehog
Summary: A veces la vida de alguien es dura. Pero, no importa cual difícil sea el problema… siempre habrá una solución. Agent's POV. Posible AU y OOC
1. Prologo

**Que tal fanfictioneros? Aquí les traigo un fic de Club Penguin y como dice el título y la descripción (si es que la leyeron) se trata sobre todas las misiones de la APS y la EPF (con unas partes extra).**

**Espero les guste. Por favor no me insulten feo soy algo sensible. Bueno, comenzemos**

**Disclaimer: Club Penguin no me pertenece**

La vida de un agente

Prólogo

Hola, un gusto en conocerte, te estarás preguntando quien soy, bueno, por ahora mi nombre es confidencial pero te contare un poco sobre mí, antes era un pingüino normal como los demás hasta que un día todo cambio.

Como dicen todos, cada cosa tiene su origen y obvio no pude ser agente así como así. Tuve que pasar por muchos cambios.

Y como oíste bien, soy un agente secreto, pero tú ya lo sabias, al igual que tu e pasado por muchas aventuras, resolviendo misterios, deteniendo a los malos y hacer de esta isla un lugar seguro con mis compañeros a los cuales considero mis amigos.

Ah~

Todavía puedo recordarlo como si fuese ayer.

**Bueno, sé que no fue uno de mis mejores trabajos, es que ahorita estoy un poco falta de ideas, aparte que esta es apenas mi tercera historia.**

**Como todos ya lo saben, en las misiones de la APS y en los juegos de DS siempre eres el protagonista. Así que en este fic este pingüino no representa a nadie (No es ningún OC), digamos… que es como el agente original.**

**Tambien es posible que hayan unos OOC, pero no exageradamente. Ok?**

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Cap 1: Un dia normal

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo del fic. Sé que salió fail pero bueno, si se preguntan que pasó con mi otro fic My Little Adventure, pues, lo voy a suspender por un tiempo. Mientras tanto, voy a hacer este fic. Puede que les deje con la boca abierta en este capítulo, por que estará la aparición de cierto personaje que casi todos conocemos. Pero bueno, ahora si con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Club Penguin y ningún personaje del fic no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 1

Vida normal

Eh? Que dices? Que quieres saber cómo fue que me convertí en agente? Bueno, como empezar… Mmm… Pues… Todo empezó hace unos años…

Era un día de trabajo en la pizzería con mi mejor amigo, él y yo éramos un equipo, hasta nos turnábamos con los trabajos je je… Yo pedía las ordenes y el hacía las pizzas y viceversa.

Todo eso cambió en un día común y corriente…

-Hey amigo, una orden para la mesa 5- me dijo mi amigo mientras me daba la orden- Una pizza picante con camarones. La tomaste?-

-Si compañero- dije con mucho entusiasmo mientras preparaba la pizza

-Y una de calamares para la mesa 2- me dijo mientras me daba una orden- Y una normal para mesa 4- muy bien, ahora si era un día de trabajo, algo me dice que terminaré lleno de salsa e ingredientes je je...

-Muy bien, las haré de inmediato- dije mientras me alistaba para la avalancha de la tarde…

Después de un rato ya había terminado la avalancha en la pizzería, estaba todo cansado y no me hagas mencionar como me veo, todo lleno de salsa de pizza y uno que otro pescado, camarón, calamar, alga, y más cosas. Hasta yo parecía una pizza ha ha..

-Vaya amigo pereces una pizza- me dijo mi amigo, y no lo culpo

-Sí, así es todos los días en la pizzería- dije en un tono de broma- Me imagino como la deben pasar en la cafetería-

-Igual que nosotros me imagino, aparte de que hoy es domingo- dijo mientras tomábamos un pequeño descanso

Luego de un rato oímos el timbre de la pizzería, así que era hora de trabajar, solo que hoy, decidimos quedarnos con nuestros puestos, lo cual les pareció raro a los demás ya que siempre veían que cambiábamos de puesto, hasta a nuestro jefe le pareció raro…

Ya era hora de cerrar, ya estaba por terminar las últimas órdenes hasta que mi amigo me habló y me dijo que un extraño pingüino había entrado a lo cual respondí- Enserio?

-Si- me dijo- Que quiere una pizza con todo y que cuando termines se la entregues- eso me pareció muy extraño, y si fuera un ladrón? Pero en que pienso, si fuese un ladrón ya se hubiera ido, aun así no bajaría la guardia. Prepare la pizza y se la entregue y me respondió con un:

-Gracias- me dijo el extraño mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-No hay de que- le dije para luego salir de la pizzería y desparecer

-Vaya, ese tipo me causa escalofríos- dijo mi amigo algo extrañado- Bueno, ya es hora de cerrar- después de decir eso, se fue caminando hasta que tropezó con algo- Eh? Que esto?-

-Qué pasa?- pregunte algo preocupado

-Nada, me tropecé con algo- dijo mientras levantaba una caja- Un paquete? Crees que se le haya olvidado al pingüino?-

-Mmm… no lo creo- dije mientras me acercaba al paquete- Al parecer, dice nuestros nombres-

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta, je je…- me decía con un tono avergonzado

-Crees que haya sido un cartero?-

-Posiblemente… Pero bueno, abramos el paquete- tras abrir el paquete, nos dimos cuenta que dentro de ese paquete habían dos cartas una para cada quien, tras recogerlas, tuvimos la curiosidad de abrirlas, pero nuestro jefe nos había hablado.

-Disculpen, no quiero molestar pero ya es hora de cerrar, será mejor que agarren sus cosas- nos dijo nuestro jefe mientras se preparaba para salir

Después de cerrar y de despedirnos de nuestro jefe ya era hora de despedirnos.

-Bueno, al parecer, hoy nos ganamos el pan. No es así?- Me dijo mi amigo algo cansado- Ah~ que gran dia que tuvimos hoy… Bueno, hora de ir a mi iglú e irme a dormir. Buenas noches- dijo mientras se iba y yo gritando dije…

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana!... Sanity…-

**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia, les sorprende ver a Sanity en mi fic? Bueno, es que se me ocurrió de golpazo esa última parte, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el fic**

**Herbert: Y cuando voy a aparecer?**

**Yo: Todavía falta mucho**

**Darzi49: Y yo?**

**Yo: Lamentablemente, tendrás que esperar a que te agregue a un fic**

**Darzi49: Que mal… Pero bueno… A esperar se a dicho**

**Yo: Puede que les de la explicacion en el prox. capitulo. Y por cierto… Sanity no me pertenece. Espero les haya gustado. Bye. ^^**


	3. Cap 2: La carta

**Bueno, ya después de una semana de no publicar nada… Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Club Penguin y los personajes no me pertenecen**

Cap. 2

La Carta

Despues de despedirme de Sanity **(N/A: La explicación de esto estará al final del capítulo)** me dirigía a mi iglú, por el trayecto me quede viendo algunas cosas, entre ellas estaban varios pingüinos por uno que otro lado.

Algunos se retaban, otros jugaban a las escondidas, hasta algunos estaban paseando por ahí nada más.

Al pasar por el centro me topé con la pingüina de la cafetería, al parecer estaba por cerrar, pero la veía cargando un montón de cosas. Yo como siempre la ayude con sus cosas…

-Muchas gracias- me dijo muy agradecida

-No hay de que- le dije mientras la ayudaba con unas cosas

-Yyyyy… Como te ha ido en la pizzería?- me pregunto mientras me veía todo lleno de salsa e ingredientes **(N/A: Ojo que en el capítulo anterior se manchó bastante)**

-Muy bien, gracias, algo agitado, pero bien- dije mientras veía su delantal todo lleno de granos de café- Y veo que a ti igual- le dije mientras caminábamos hasta nuestros iglús

-Sí. Uf, siempre es un caos los domingos je je…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vaya, que si- empezamos a hablar de un montón de cosas hasta que llegamos al iglú de ella

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas- dijo bastante agradecida mientras dejaba sus cosas en su iglú- Nos vemos- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Despues de un rato llegue a mi iglú y preparaba mis cosas para dormir, pero cuando revise mi delantal encontré la carta de hace rato en la pizzería

_Flashback_

**-Vaya, ese tipo me causa escalofríos- dijo mi amigo algo extrañado- Bueno, ya es hora de cerrar- después de decir eso, se fue caminando hasta que tropezó con algo- Eh? Que esto?-**

**-Qué pasa?- pregunte algo preocupado**

**-Nada, me tropecé con algo- dijo mientras levantaba una caja- Un paquete? Crees que se le haya olvidado al pingüino?-**

**-Mmm… no lo creo- dije mientras me acercaba al paquete- Al parecer, dice nuestros nombres-**

**-Oh, no me había dado cuenta, je je…- me decía con un tono avergonzado**

**-Crees que haya sido un cartero?-**

**-Posiblemente… Pero bueno, abramos el paquete- tras abrir el paquete, nos dimos cuenta que dentro de ese paquete habían dos cartas una para cada quien, tras recogerlas, tuvimos la curiosidad de abrirlas, pero nuestro jefe nos había hablado.**

_Fin del flashback_

Tenía curiosidad de abrirla pero tenía mucho sueño, así que no tuve otra opción de irme a dormir y esperar hasta mañana

Ya era de mañana, así que con ganas me levanté, prepare mi ropa para pasear, ya que al igual que Sanity, teníamos el día libre, aprovechando, agarre la carta y la abrí, pero al abrirla estaba como en blanco. Acaso sería una broma?

Pero después de cinco minutos observando, cuando la mire a contra luz vi que tenía algo escrito y con cuidado la leí…

_Estimado XXXXXXX:_

_Por medio de esta carta se le informa que lo estaremos esperando en la tienda de deportes a las 11:00 A.M. No falte, su amigo estará feliz de verlo._

_Atte: XXX_

Me quede sorprendido al ver eso, como sabe que Sanity me estaría esperando… Al parecer, era porque la carta decía casi lo mismo? Aparte que él era muy curioso. No tenía otra opción que asistir. En eso mire el reloj y entonces:

-Oh por… Llegare tarde- eran las 10:50 de la mañana, al ver la hora, desayune a la carrera y corrí lo más rápido que pude

Cuando llegue a la tienda de deportes eran las 10:59, milagro había llegado. Luego mire que desde lejos estaba Sanity todo desesperado, entonces me acerqué y cuando me vio, se acercó y me saludó

-Hola, ya era hora de que llegaras- me dijo muy entusiasmado

-Hola Sanity- dije algo agotado ya que tuve que correr- Veo que llegaste temprano je je…-

-Si- me dijo- es que apenas llegue a mi iglú abrí la carta y despues de resolver que decía, me emocioné, así que me levante temprano y me quede esperando desde las 10:00- después de ello, le conté mi versión haciendo que Sanity empezara a reír.

En eso, ya eran las 11:02, así que Sanity y yo no dirigimos a la tienda de deportes, pero al dirigirnos, vimos que había una hoja en la puerta, la agarramos y decía…

_Diríjanse al vestidor ahí estará la primera prueba._

-Prueba? Mmm...- decía Sanity algo dudoso- Vamos?-

Después de meditarlo, me quede algo confundido, una parte de mi decía que mejor no me involucrara, pero otra parte me dijo que siguiera, después de un rato escogí seguir

Pero lo que no sabíamos era… Que nos esperaba… Tras esas cortinas…

**Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ahora si… Ya es la hora de la explicación: Es que cuando estaba planeando el fic, se me ocurrió hacer el trama un poco más original, así que hice unos pequeños cambios en el trama y una de ellas fue meter al maestro del hack al fic, pero eso no significa que va a ser así todo el tiempo, porque pronto puede que el trama de un giro inesperado.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero le haya gustado. Bye.**


	4. Cap 3: La APS

**Yo: Hola a todos *le tiran bolas de nieve* Ok, ok sí, me tarde en actualizarlo pero es que tengo una idea de un fic medio raro y tenía mucho trabajo en la escuela pero ahora si aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Club Penguin y los personajes no me pertenecen**

Cap. 3

La APS

Después de decidir si seguir o no, Sanity y yo entramos a la tienda de deportes y en eso no había nadie, ni siquiera un mosquito, salvo por una tabla, ya sabes de esas de oficina, pero bueno, agarramos la tabla y tenía una encuesta.

Obviamente, primero era el nombre, la edad, fecha de nacimiento, etcétera. Después de eso tenía unas preguntas, lado bueno no eran tan complicadas. Después de contestarlas vimos que las cortinas de ahí se abrieron y mostraron una puerta que se abría y se abría otra hasta que al fin dejo ver algo. En eso veo que Sanity iba a entrar hasta que lo detuve

-Qué pasa?- me preguntó confundido

-Sanity, no puedes entrar así como así- dije algo preocupado- No vaya a ser que nos metamos en algún problema-

-Ok-

Después de eso entramos los dos juntos y lo que vimos fue una sala toda computarizada, Sanity y yo nos quedamos totalmente sorprendidos

-Hola y bienvenidos- oímos una voz detrás de nosotros, era un pingüino amarillo con un esmoquin y por su expresión se veía que era amable

-Quién eres?- dijo Sanity muy desconfiado

-Esa información es confidencial- fue lo que único dijo mientras Sanity se quedó confundido

-Ok…- me limite a contestar- Pero al menos podrías decirnos que pasa aquí?-

-Eso si les puedo decir- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla como si fuese a contar un cuento

-Muy bien, será mejor que nos digas de una vez- dijo Sanity algo nervioso

-Sanity, estas bien?- pregunté preocupado

-Estoy bien, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de sorpresas- fue lo que dijo mientras volvía a estar calmado

-Bien, ahora les explico, hace tiempo habían pingüinos que maltrataban o robaban a inocentes, en eso, un pingüino al que llamaremos El Director junto con otros pingüinos formaron una organización de pingüinos encargados de proteger la isla de cualquier amenaza, esta es la agencia de pingüinos secretos o la APS abreviado- después de decir eso, Sanity y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos

-Entonces, tú fuiste quien nos mandó ese paquete?- dijo Sanity curioso

-Exacto- dijo

-Así que… Porque nos trajiste aquí?- pregunté

-Porque ustedes tienen grandes habilidades para ayudarnos a mantener la isla de Club Penguin segura- en eso estaba imaginando como seria ser un agente secreto, siempre soñé con eso desde pequeño

-Wow- ahora Sanity estaba más calmado pero sorprendido a la vez

-Entonces… Se unirán a la APS?- en eso me quede pensativo, sueño con ayudar a los pingüinos y mantener la isla segura, pero… Como manejaría todo? Obvio, soy un pingüino capaz de ayudar a los demás, pero también tengo un buen trabajo en la pizzería y varios amigos a los que no les podría guardar secretos, pero de algo estaba seguro… Protegería a los que amo

Pero Sanity… no sé qué diría

-Si cambian de opinión los estaré esperando, mientras tanto… será mejor que se vayan, antes de que preocupen a los demás-

En eso, Sanity y yo nos quedamos indecisos, no sabíamos que hacer…

Fuimos a la montaña a aclarar un poco nuestros pensamientos

-Crees que seamos capaces de aceptar tal responsabilidad?- dijo Sanity muy confuso

-Depende- me limite a contestar

-Sé que siempre soñaste con algo así desde pequeño, aparte que tú protegerías a quien sea, ya que últimamente se complicó la cosa- Sanity tenía razón, últimamente todo se complicaba, hasta hace pocos días un amigo mío había sido asaltado por un pingüino misterioso

Y solo tuve que recordar eso, para saber mi decisión…

-Sabes qué? Ya lo he decidido- dije con un tono decisivo

-Y que decidiste?- me preguntó Sanity

-Que entrare a la APS, y ayudaré a la isla aunque me cueste la vida-

En eso Sanity solo se acercó y me dijo:

-El último en llegar es un huevo podrido- de ahí empezó a correr dejándome atrás

-Hey, no se vale- y luego lo empecé a perseguir

Después de eso entramos cuidadosamente a la tienda de deportes para no llamar la atención, hasta que…

-Entonces?- oímos una voz la cual nos causó un poco de escalofríos pero al voltear, nos dimos cuenta que era el pingüino de hace rato

-Nunca entenderé como hace eso- dijo Sanity un poco exaltado

-Perdón, es que estoy algo acostumbrado- decía un poco apenado- Pero bueno, ya decidieron?-

Sanity y yo empezamos a hablar sobre una última decisión ya que sabíamos, que una vez hecha la decisión no había vuelta atrás

-Hemos, tomado una decisión- le hable al pingüino- Nos uniremos a la APS-

-Bien…- dijo el pingüino mientras se acercaba y extendía su aleta- Bienvenidos a la APS- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estrechábamos la aleta- Empezarán dentro de poco, mientras tanto estén atentos- y después de eso se iba como se fue, como la otra vez en la pizzería mientras Sanity y yo, nos fuimos a nuestros iglús

Al regresar a mi iglú, vi que había enfrente otro paquete

-Bueno, este día no podría ponerse más raro- dije mientras agarraba el paquete y entraba a mi iglú

Después de entrar, abrí el paquete y había otra carta, abrí la carta y decía lo siguiente:

**Gracias por formar parte de la APS, pronto recibirás tu primera misión, mientras tanto… estate atento agente.**

**Posdata: Al fondo hay una sorpresa**

Al leer lo último eche un vistazo y había un teléfono azul con muchas opciones, había 2 botones uno decía **Teletransporte** y el otro decía **Ir a la OC** y arriba tenía una pantalla que decía cualquier lugar de la isla que podía cambiar con una ruedita cerca de la pantalla, por ultimo había un botón que decía **Herramientas **y cuando lo presione me di cuenta que salieron una tijera, una llave inglesa y… Un peine? Bueno, eso ultimo tenia que ser obvio jeje…

Pero me di cuenta de algo…

Ahora ya era oficial…

Me volví agente secreto

**Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo creo que esto quedó un poco más largo, olvide decirles que unas partes pueden estar algo raras o algo faltantes ya que conocí Club Penguin en 2010 creo que casi unos meses después de lo de la APS, pero los juegos de DS y las operaciones que están en la página de CP me ayudan un poco**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado. ^^**


	5. Cap 4: Los puffles desaparecidos

**Aprovechando todo este aburrido tiempo sin flipnote hatena (Cuanto lo extraño TTATT) decidí hacer el cuarto capítulo y como no tengo nada más que decir, comencemos**

**Disclaimer: Club Penguin no me pertenece**

Cap.4

Los puffles desaparecidos

Habían pasado días de lo ocurrido, no había pasado nada interesante todavía, pero Sanity y yo siempre estábamos atentos, aunque todavía no nos desesperábamos

-Vaya, esto es una eternidad- dijo Sanity viendo su teléfono

-Sí, pero habrá que ser pacientes, apenas nos los dieron- dije mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido

En eso llega uno de los empleados de la pizzería con una pizza

-Aquí está su pizza, espero la disfruten- dijo el pingüino mientras se iba

-Gracias- dijimos los dos, para luego disfrutar nuestra pizza

Tras un rato de comer, pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahí hasta que ocurrió una sorpresa…

-Eh?- agarré mi teléfono y me di cuenta que sonaba, entonces conteste y dije- Hola?-

-Qué bueno que contestaras agente, de casualidad, está el agente Sanity contigo?- era un agente el que me contestaba, pero su voz me parecía familiar, pero mientras tanto le contesté

-Sí, está conmigo-

-Que bien, les vengo a avisar que se reporten a la OC para su primera mision, los estaré esperando, cambio y fuera- después de eso el teléfono se colgó y Sanity tenía mucha curiosidad

-Y que paso?- me preguntó

-Nada, que vayamos a la OC enseguida-

-Que bien, un buen momento para usar el teletransportador- echamos un vistazo para que nadie nos vea y usamos el teletransportador, y en un momento nos encontramos en la misma sala de hace unos días, las pantallas, el mapa, los artefactos, etc.

-Hola?- pregunto Sanity ya que no había nadie

-Veo que ya saben usar el teletransportador- oímos una voz detrás de nosotros y cuando volteamos nos quedamos algo asustados, era el mismo agente del otro día

-Cuando, dejaras de hacer eso?- dijo Sanity furioso

-No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás- dijo el agente algo avergonzado

-No te preocupes, creo que ya pasaste por eso- dijo Sanity ya calmado

-Bien, estas son sus primeras misiones, cada quien tome una carpeta y empezaran de inmediato- dijo el agente mientras tenía dos carpetas en su aleta

Cuando agarramos nuestras carpetas cada quien abrió la suya, la mía decía:

**A Tía Arctic , la famosa reportera de noticias de club penguin, se le han perdido dos de sus puffles**

**Tú misión consiste en encontrarlos y rescatarlos!**

En eso Sanity y yo nos pusimos en camino en la misión de cada quien

Depues de un rato, llegué al iglú de Tía Arctic, se veía totalmente preocupada, apenas me vio, empezó a hablar

-Gracias a Dios apareció alguien para ayudarme- decía Tia Arctic bastante preocupada- Creo que algunos de mis puffles están en problemas, se me han perdido!-

-Cuando paso esto?- pregunté algo preocupado

-Hace una hora- empezó a narrar- Salí a preparar unas cosas para el periódico y me lleve la cámara para sacar algunas fotos-

-Y que pasó después?-

-Creo que dos de mis puffles se fueron con la funda de mi cámara porque cuando regresé a mi iglú vi que no estaban… Y mi cámara tampoco!- cuando termino de narrar ya solo faltaba una pregunta

-Puedes describírmelos?-

-Bueno, el puffle verde es muy explorador y le encanta hacer tonterías y al violeta le encanta sacar fotos-

-No te preocupes Tía Arctic, yo los encontraré- dije con un tono de entusiasmo

-Si, por favor, encuentra a mis puffles, necesito saber que están bien- después de eso salí del iglú de Tía Arctic y me preparé para la búsqueda

Primero fui a la tienda de mascotas, algunos puffles van ahí con sus dueños o a veces se ven algunos de ellos solos, tal vez encuentre alguna pista ahí, a cuando entré los puffles de ahí empezaron a saltar, me divertía verlos

En una de las casitas veo una nota, me acerqué y vi que estaba escrito en códigos, saqué mi diccionario y lo leí cuidadosamente…

**G tiene treinta y ocho pares de medias**

Un mensaje un poco raro, pero decidí memorizarlo, quién sabe si me sirve más adelante

Después de salir de la tienda de mascotas, pase por el centro, pero no había nada, seguí con el fuerte nevado, tampoco había nada, decidí echar un vistazo y vi algo, eran las fotos de un puffle verde, las recogi y me iba a dirigir al iglú de Tia Arctic para darle las fotos

-Bueno, hora de ir con Tía Arctic-

Llegué a su iglú y le di las fotos

-Muchas gracias! Estoy tan preocupada por ellos… pero estas fotos me dicen que estás haciendo las cosas bien, ahora tengo la certeza de que los puedes encontrar!- dijo Tía Arctic un poco aliviada

Después volví a mi búsqueda, tras revisar en el muelle y en la playa tampoco estaban ni en el centro de esquí, así que solo me quedaba la montaña

Cuando subí, vi a un pingüino marrón con un telescopio y por su expresión estaba preocupado

-Que sucede?- le pregunté al pingüino

-Recién vi a unos pingüinos en el iceberg, parecían estar en problemas… Creo que estaban varados!- varados? Sabía que no podía dejarlos ahí, así que decidí ir al iceberg y ver qué pasaba

Tras llegar al iceberg, veo a un grupo de pingüinos en un iceberg, pero noto que uno de ellos me vio y me hablo

-Aquí ayúdanos!- dijo uno de los pingüinos desde muy lejos

-Como llegaron hasta allí?-

-Es que estábamos todos caminando por el borde del iceberg a la misma vez, y de repente se desprendió este bloque de hielo y comenzamos a flotar!- dijo otro pingüino del grupo

-No se preocupen, voy a encontrar la manera de salvarlos!-

-Gracias!-

Después de eso tenía que regresar a la OC, llegue a la tienda de deportes y cuando entré alguien me habló

-Hola, es un día hermoso en la montaña… Te puedo ayudar en algo?- en eso vi que era Gary, el pingüino artefacto, me sentí emocionado, pero sabía que estaba en una misión, pero tal vez tendría algo para ayudar a esos pingüinos en el iceberg así que le seguí la corriente

-Si, por favor-

-Revisa el catálogo de para comprar todo lo que necesitas para moverte por Club Penguin con mucho estilo- dijo Gary

-Tienes algún artículo especial?- le pregunté

-Bueno, sí, tenemos algunos artículos especiales, puedes mirarlos pero solo si contestas mi pregunta… Cuantos pares de medias tengo?- en eso no sabía que responder, tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, un momento, pares de medias?, recordaba haber visto algo así y en eso lo recordé…

-La respuesta es treinta y ocho- en eso veo que Gary pone una sonrisa

-Ah, entonces eres un agente secreto? Es un gusto conocerte! Mi nombre es G, yo soy el inventor de todos los artefactos que usan los espías- vaya, muchas sorpresas en un día, me preguntaba cómo le iba a Sanity en ese entonces

-Puedo ver alguno de esos artefactos?- le pregunté algo apresurado

-Por supuesto, ven conmigo- en eso G se acercó a un armario y al abrirlo dejo ver un lanza salvavidas y un gancho de agarre- Estos son algunos de los equipos para espías que inventé y te pueden servir. Toma los que necesites-

Después de eso agarré el disparador y el gancho y me preparé para dirigirme al iceberg

-Gracias G- fue lo que dije para luego salir de ahí

Al llegar al iceberg ya era hora de actuar, solo que no fue fácil ya que cambiaba el viento, lo bueno es que después de varios intentos logre darle a uno que luego saltó al agua y nadó hasta la orilla

-Uno y faltan siete- los demás ya no fueron problema, cada vez que llegaba uno a la orilla me daba las gracias y así fue hasta que el ultimo llego a la orilla

Después que todos quedaran a salvo ya podía seguir con mi misión

-Será mejor que encuentre a esos puffles- dije antes de irme hasta que…

-Me pareció ver a unos puffles- me dijo el pingüino verde del grupo

-Enserio? Cómo eran?- pregunte para ver si eran ellos

-Eran dos puffles, uno tenía una gorra con hélice y el otro, una cámara de fotos. Se fueron volando, pero no se adonde, si estuviera en un lugar más alto quizás hubiera visto que hicieron-

Si, eran ellos, pero a que se refería a un lugar más alto? Solo había un lugar más alto, la montaña

-Muchas gracias-

Después de llegar a la montaña veo al mismo pingüino de hace rato llorando, me acerque y le dije…

-Que sucede?-

-Estaba mirando por mi telescopio casero y de repente se rompió, por favor, ayúdame a arreglarlo. Si, lo haces te dejare usarlo, me ayudas?- dijo el pingüino bastante triste, en eso me acerque y agarre el telescopio

-No te preocupes, te ayudare amiguito- dije mientras sacaba la llave inglesa y ajustaba el telescopio- Ya está-

-Muchas gracias, si quieres, mira a través del telescopio-

-Wow, gracias- miré a través de él y empecé a girar el telescopio hasta que vi a un puffle verde, estaba en la montaña más alta

Me dirigí ahí y mire hacia arriba, necesitaba algo para escalar, milagro tenía el gancho de agarre, lo sujete con fuerza y lo lancé hacia arriba, preparándome para escalar

Después de subir, vi a un puffle verde con gorra de hélice

-Oye, tú debes ser uno de los puffles que Tía Arctic perdió- el puffle verde voló hacia un lado en el que estaba un puffle violeta con una cámara tomando una foto donde se contemplaba una buena vista

-Vengan puffles. Tenemos que volver al iglú de Tia Arctic- después fuimos al iglú te Tia Arctic y en que llegamos, ambos puffle se abalanzaron a su dueña y se dieron un gran abrazo.

Después de unos minutos Tia Arctic me habló

-Has encontrado a mis puffles! Estoy tan feliz de que estén bien!- me dijo Tia Arctic con ambos puffles en brazos

-Un placer Tia Arctic. Estaban en la montaña más alta-

-En la montaña más alta?- me dijo Tia Arctic confundida- Que hacían ahí?-

-El puffle violeta estaba tomando fotos, creo que quería ayudarla con el periódico-

-Oh, claro, es bastante lógico. Desde que lo adopté, no ha dejado de sacar fotos con la cámara- dijo mientras tenía en una aleta al violeta mientras que este hacia una sonrisa

-Me encantaría seguir conversando, pero debo regresar a la oficina central-

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo, muchas gracias! No solo me has devuelto mis puffles, sino que también has ayudado a otros pingüinos-al decir eso me quede sorprendido. Como pudo saber eso?- Si necesito tu ayuda en el futuro, no dudare en llamarte a ti-

-Perfecto, nos veremos algún otro día. Adiós!- dije mientras abría la puerta para irme

-Hasta Luego!- dijo Tia Arctic mientras sus puffles saltaban de felicidad

Tras regresar a la OC veo a Gary hablando con Sanity mientras se le veía interesado

-Hola chicos- dije con un tono alegre

-Hola agente- me dijo G parando la conversación con Sanity

-Hola amigo, ya conociste a Gary?- dijo Sanity bastante emocionado

-Sí, se diría que si-

-Agente, por haber ayudado a Tia Arctic a regresar sus puffles, tienes esta medalla de agradecimiento- tras recibir la medalla, vi que tenía escrito…

**Medalla puffles dorados**

**Recibe este premio por haber encontrado los puffles perdidos de Tia Arctic**

-Además, Tía Arctic te mando una carta de agradecimiento- cuando recibí la carta Sanity se puso a mi lado

-No puede ser! Tía Arctic la editora del Club Penguin Times?! Dime, que dice la carta- dijo Sanity bastante emocionado

-Ok, ahorita la leo- en ese instante note que Gary estaba sorprendido por el tremendo cambio de personalidad de Sanity

En ese instante oímos un rugido. Y sabíamos que era

-Hora que comer!- dijimos los dos al unísono mientras Gary tenía una gota en la cabeza

-Ustedes sí que son amigos, no?- dijo Gary

-Sí, no importa lo que pase-

-No importa cuando sea

-No importa si no nos volvemos a ver, siempre seremos amigo hasta el fin- al decirlo al unísono vimos que Gary puso una cara de felicidad

-Pero eso no me quita el hambre- dije mientras sostenía mi estomago

-Hay amigo, tu sí que tienes hambre- dijo Sanity mientras me veía con cara de extrañado

-Los acompaño?- cuando Gary dijo eso Sanity y yo nos vimos entre si y luego dijimos emocionados…

-Sí, porque no?- en eso lo llevamos jalando a la cafetería y al llegar Sanity me dijo con voz curiosa

-Y cómo te fue en tu primera misión?-

-Me fue bien- decía mientras tomaba café

-Y que tanto hiciste?-

-No mucho-

-Vamos, dime- en eso Gary aparece

-Si agente, que hiciste? Sería interesante escuchar tu primera misión- dijo Gary mientras no dejaba de tomar su café

-Bueno, después de…-

Tras contarle la historia a Sanity, se había quedado sorprendido. Después de eso, se fue cada quien de su lado de la cafetería.

Me había sentido genial de haber hecho mi primera misión. Pero me preguntaba… Que aventuras me esperarían?

Eso hay que dejarlo a su tiempo…

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo, lo sé, estaba re largo. Me tarde mucho en terminarlo, pero bueno.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**


End file.
